If You See Him, If You See Her
by his-red-head
Summary: A songfic for Jenny and Gibbs. Featuring Ducky.


**_Hi friends! I'm back with another songfic for Jenny and Gibbs! In my opinion, this song kind of screams Jibbs. AU fic (obviously lol)._**

 ** _Before you read this songfic (or any in general), I suggest listening to the actual song._**

 _ **I listen to a lot** **of country music and I love a lot of the singers. My all time favorite, is Reba McEntire. I am a HUGE**_ **_fan of hers._**

 ** _Side note: Congrats go to Reba on being honored at the 2018 Kennedy Center Honors!_**

 ** _xxxxx_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _I don't own any rights to_** ** _Reba's music_**.

 ** _I don't own any rights to NCIS. If I did, Jenny would be alive, married to Gibbs and have a few Jibblets running around._**

 ** _Song: If You See Him, If You See Her_**

 ** _By: Reba McEntire, ft. Brooks & Dunn_**

 ** _Setting: Set 3years after the Paris Op. Takes place in Autopsy._**

 ** _xxxNCISxxx_**

 _Three years ago, Jenny made the biggest mistake of her life. She left her lover. Alone in bed. With nothing but a 'Dear John' letter. She was scared to death, scared of ending up heartbroken. She was scared because this was all new to her, she didn't know what to expect._

 _As soon as she was able to, Jenny called the closest person she had to a family. She called the NCIS Chief Medical Examiner, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, who was her father figure. After making Ducky promise not to say a word to Jethro, she told him everything._

 _Fast forward three years later to the present, she found herself making a call to Ducky._

 _Jenny dialed the number and he answered it on the third ring. "NCIS Cheif Medical Examiner's office, Dr. Mallard speaking."_

 _Her voice was slightly shaky as she answered, "Hi Duck_ y. I _t's me, Jenny."_

 _"Jennifer my dear, it's nice to hear from you again! What can I do for you?"_

 _"I... I don't know what to do Ducky."_

 _"You sound depressed, what's got you so down?"_

 _"Jethro. It's... It's been three years, almost to the day since I left him in Pari_ _s." she sniffled before saying, "Ca... Can you pass him a message?"_

 _"Yes, I can do that for you."_

 _Jenny took a deep breath. "When you see Jethro, tell him I wish him well. If he asks how I'm doing, well... sometimes I'm not sure. Please don't say a word to him though, but I still miss Jethro more than ever. That is, if you see him today."_

 _Ducky had an idea. It was one that would work if Jenny agreed to it. She did agree, albeit reluctantly._

 ** _xxxNCISxxx_**

Jenny had arrived on time, to meet Ducky in Autopsy. It was time to put Ducky's plan into action. Jenny just hoped that he wouldn't be too angry at her.

Jenny was greeted by Ducky as soon as she entered the autopsy room. "Hello, Jenny." he said as hugged her.

"Hi, Ducky. Is everything in place? Do you think he'll be angry with me?..."

Jenny's nervous rambling was cut off by Ducky. Yes, everything is set in place. He might be a little angry, but you know as well as I do, there's no telling what goes on in his mind.", Ducky placed his hand on Jenny's shoulder and gently pushed her to a darker area of the room, "Now go over there, you'll know when to appear."

Gibbs came into Autopsy and hopped up on an exam table. "Whadya got Duck?"

"Well, nothing. At least not right now. Anyway, that's not why I called you down here. I talked to Jennifer the other day. Told me to give you a message."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"She wishes you well. Misses you now more than ever..."

"How..."

"Before you say anything else, you need to get things off your chest. I can tell it's been bothering you, considering that tomorrow marks three years since Paris."

Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really didn't want to talk about, he knew it would help him feel better though. "Next time you see or talk to Jenny, tell her I'm doing fine and I think of her from time to time. Is it weird that I wonder we went wrong and if she wonders too? Honestly, I still want her..."

Jenny came out of the dark part of the room where she was hiding. "You know Jethro, I don't know why I let you go because... because I still need you so. Nothing has changed, deep down there's a fire that still burns for you."

Gibbs turned around as soon as Jenny stopped speaking. She had a few stray tears rolling down her face, and he was pretty sure he did too. Gibbs walked up to her and whispered, "Jenn." before giving her searing kiss.

Ducky just smiled at the two agents. They both deserved happiness and now, they finally have it.

 _ **xxxNCISxxx**_

 _ **So, how did I do? This song was sort of difficult to use for a songfic because it's sung by two people.**_

 _ **I'm sure y'all are wondering about 'Baby Jibblet'. Well, I am discontinuing that and have created the 'GK series'. I am working on the first one-shot right now, but won't have it finished for at least another week. Anyway...**_

 _ **I wish you all a Happy New Year, and I hope 2019 is an amazing year!**_


End file.
